


Mmm, daddy

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki enjoy daddy kink until their little game has serious consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm, daddy

It was all Loki's fault. One day, without any warning signs, he strode into the lab, wearing his horny helmet and nothing more. That was a clear sign of insatiable burning lust. He clung to Tony, letting him feel every soft curve of his milky white body and whispered sultrily, 'Mmm, daddy.'

The thing was, neither of them was really into daddy kink. It was just a funny and efficient way of making their encounters ten times dirtier. Loki would pretend he was an innocent, inexperienced virgin and his daddy moved inside him gently. That sort of treatment, including lots of soft kisses, tender touches and affectionate nicknames, was a pleasant new discovery and a sharp contrast to their usual hardcore fucking. 

 

Thor had a habit of visiting them to threaten Tony and plead Loki to return to Asgard. Initially, Tony was anxious about Thor's strong disapproval of their relationship, but Loki dismissed his worries and advised him to ignore Thor altogether. Easy to say, Thor had a dangerously looking hammer and the level of his overprotectiveness was alarming. 

'Are you happy here, brother?' Thor's loud speaking voice scared the hell out of pigeons across half of the country. 'We can go back right now.'

'This is not necessary,' Loki replied, annoyed by the same conversation they had been having for months. 'More coffee?'

Ever since Loki discovered coffee, he had been passionate about it. Even pouring it for someone else filled him with profound joy. He handed Thor hs cup and another to Tony, with a loving, 'Here you are, daddy.'

The moment Loki heard that one crucial word falling out of his mouth, he released a strangled noise of utter embarrassment and panic. Tony froze, while Thor turned his face to Loki, extra slowly, his eyes huge.

'Daddy?' He echoed with undisguised shock.

Tony considered sneaking out and letting those two discuss daddy kink. Loki sensed his desire to flee and kicked him in the shin, hard.

'I have been meaning to tell you, brother dear,' Loki began, calmly and without blushing. Tony was genuinely curious of the explanation Loki had in mind. 'I am pregnant. With Tony's child. He already considers himself a daddy and I call him that. Because we are expecting. A child,' he lied, maybe not as smoothly as he wanted.

Thor needed a moment to process all that and finally decided to be happy for the parents-to-be. 'This is most joyous news!' He declared and smashed his still full cup against the wall. 'A child of my brother's, another! Let us hope this time there will be no fangs or claws. Those little rascals tend to bite me savagely,' he noted with a hint of pride.

 

When he left, Tony asked Loki about his plans considering his fake pregnancy. 'Will you tell Thor you miscarried?'

Loki's eyes widened and he exclaimed scoldingly,' Are you insane? Miscarriage is a serious matter and not a something I take lightly. I shan't pretend my baby died.'

'Your imagined baby. The one that does not exist.'

'Have you ever lost a child? I cannot trivialise it, it's a bad omen!' Loki was clearly unaware how crazy he sounded. 

'So, what are your suggestions?'

'Remove your clothes. We are making a baby.'

'What? That's your plan?'

'This is the only logical solution,' Loki insisted. 'Unless you want to explain our naughty game to Thor.'

Loki was already naked and currently searching for his favourite chocolate lube.

'Are you serious? Even if we have this baby, how are you going to explain the 10-11 month-long pregnancy?'

'I have an idea. Move, Stark, every minute counts!'

 

Eleven months later, Thor was finally granted permission to meet his newest nephew. Baby Arne was born weak and during flu season, so naturally, Loki did not allow any visits. 

Arne did look small for his age, not like a four-week-old but like a newborn. Thor held the infant close to his chest and let him grip his finger. 'You are so perfect, Arne, so precious. I will always protect you, you have my word.'

Arne opened his eyes and glanced around, amazed by the onslaught of new sensations. Everything was new and frightening. 

'I know it was daddy kink. Do they think I'm stupid? They surely went to great lengths to cover it up. What a story to tell you when you're older, Arne!'


End file.
